The present invention relates to a ball-point pen, and more specifically to a telescopic ball-point pen.
Some conventional ball-point pens comprise an elongate body containing a ball-point pen refill and a removable cap attached to the front end portion of the body to cover the pen point, while others are of the so-called push-button type. In the ball-point pens of the former category, the cap is troublesome to handle and liable to be lost. Further, the ball-point pen body is relatively long, and is not convenient for carrying in a pocket of clothes or the like.
Like the ball-point pens of the first type, the ball-point pens of the push-buttom type are relatively long, and are not handy to carry. When one such ball-point pen is carried in a pocket, moreover, its buttom may unexpetedly be pushed to project the pen point, possibly staining the pocket with ink.